A brain
by Uyuki
Summary: My reasons as to why Fiyero, aka the Scarecrow, asked for a brain. Musicalverse. FiyeroElphaba


**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned "Wicked" and the "Wizard of Oz" characters, it would certainly make things easier. Sadly I don't own anything, not even a hair, so don't sue me. It would be fruitless.

I must warn you that English is not my mother tongue (I'm mexican), but I enjoy writting in English, so I just hope I didn't make so many mistakes.

Em, this story just came to my mind about half an hour ago, really. And I'll let you read before I say anything else. Enjoy

* * *

**A brain**

by Uyuki

"_Then perhaps I'll deserve you_

_And be even worthy of you_

_If I only had a brain."_

_-The Scarecrow, The Wizard of Oz_

Ever since he saw her, he felt that he would never be good enough for her standards. She was always so smart, and had a quick tongue to answer back, which scared him sometimes, even when he never admitted it to anyone.

He always loved her, since she appeared in the Ozdust, with her pointy black hat, her simple black frock that let everyone see her green skin.

Galinda asked him not to stare. And he answered that it was hard no to.

Not because of the colour she had, but because of the beauty he saw in her.

But their friendship started later, with the lion cub incident. That was the first time he actually got scared by what she was able to do, but he didn't run away, and it paid off.

He knew then that she loved him too, when both their hands touched each other, when their eyes met and he leaned in to kiss her.

Only if she hadn't run away from him.

Then she went off to Emerald city, and all of a sudden, she was considered a wicked Witch that needed to be hunt down in order to be killed. He joined the guard under the false pretence that he wanted to find her to arrest her, when the reality was that he only wanted to find her so that he could kiss her, as he should've done many years ago.

And one day she was there, in a beautiful long black dress that suited her perfectly, and that made her skin shine. She still had her pointy hat with her. He knew that the only way to help her escape was to threaten the wizard.

And so he did. She thought he was crazy, but it didn't matter to him.

When Glinda stepped in, he knew that there was no way back, he had never loved the blond girl anyway, and so, he grabbed Elphaba's hand and ran away.

It was probably, the only right call he ever did.

They hid in a little cavern, she was smiling for the first time since he ever knew her. Truly smiling.

He touched her softly, as if he was afraid to hurt her. His hand ran trough her bright black hair, he caressed her cheek, his fingers brushed her soft lips. And she answered back, her hands running freely trough his back, then trough his chest, disposing him of his clothing as he did the same to her.

They made love. He finally had her, all of her; he knew that it probably wouldn't last long enough, and so, he made every last moment last as long as he could.

If only that house hadn't appeared in the sky, they would've had more time together.

But she went off again, in pursue of her sister. He didn't know that everything would go downhill ever since.

He couldn't just stay there doing nothing, so he followed her. A few minutes later, he was glad to do so, because he saw all the Oznian guard surrounding her; eventually he stepped in to save her, but when she ran, they arrested him.

That was stupid.

But if she was safe, then everything was fine.

The guards place him in a wooden cross, his hands hanging from the pole while they beat him. At first, every blow hurt like hell, but suddenly, he felt a change within him, his limbs felt lighter and the pain disappeared; the guards let out a shriek of terror and ran off as fast as they could.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his body. It was made of straw. He was a Scarecrow, and deep inside his mind he knew that Elphaba was behind it. She probably cast a spell in order to save him.

It was really ironic actually. A Scarecrow was brainless, and he always considered himself quite thoughtless for that matter. Even Elphaba thought he had no brain when they were students.

It kinda suited him.

Not many days passed by when a little girl appeared in the yellow brick road. He called her attention so that she would untie him. He still wanted to find Elphaba, and that little girl could actually help him do it.

It surprised him to know that she was going to see the Wizard of Oz, she was going to ask him to send her home.

So he tagged along, thinking what he could ask for. What he wanted the most in the whole world.

Well, that was obvious, he wanted to be with Elphaba. But it he asked the Wizard that, someone could probably think he was on her side and burn him down to the last straw.

No. He needed something else. Something that could help him find her and gain her love again.

And then, it struck him. He new what he needed the most.

What would make him the perfect match for her, what he always wanted to have ever since he saw her at the ball in Shiz.

What she always told him he never had. What he always wanted to change.

"And you, Scarecrow, what is it that you desire?" Asked the Wizard when he was in front of him.

"A brain". He answered.

A brain so he could find Elphaba.

A brain so he could deserve her.

Fiyero wanted a brain to be worthy of Elphaba.

END

* * *

I was listening to "If only I had a brain (extended version)" from the "Wizard of Oz" soundtrack, and I noticed something peculiar by the end of the Scarecrow song, something that I had never pay attention to it until now, and then I went like this O-O (big eyes). It shocked me to hear those words. I know that in the movie, they were probably said to Dorothy, but now that we have "Wicked", those words could be applied for another girl, one called Elphaba. 

So, those words are the begining are actually said in the lyrics, all the way at the end of the song (put attention to it if you've never heard it before, it's cute). Eventyally this is what came to my mind. I know is small, but I just needed to write it. I'm a fan of Fiyero/Elphaba.


End file.
